Nico, Maki and the rest of Muse goes roller skating
by MizuKageLink
Summary: A story about nicomaki. Fluff with roller skating... Oh no. This will be interesting... Can they even skate?
1. Chapter 1

**Nico x Maki.**

**If you don't ship them and think they suck please leave this story is not for you.**

**I warned you enjoy~**

**Also my previous story is basically a fluff story for Blake and yang whenever I'm bored and have time. I should update it soon for school is over and I have time now!**

**And one more thing, my characters may be slightly OC 'cuz I suck at writing.**

Muse's nine members were in the club room, bored out of their minds. The live was coming up, but they had all swore to take one day off per week, so they didn't push themselves too hard as they were known to do.

But no one had any idea as to what they should do. Not even their spontaneous leader.

"OH! What if we... No." Honoka sighed deeply.

"Why not rely on the cards?" The spiritual girl asked before drawing a card."Oh, my." Nozomi gasped.

"What is it?" Eri asked before leaning over.

"Hmm, the cards say to do something new... So something that just opened maybe?" Nozomi quickly asked.

Since everyone was focused upon Nozomi no one important noticed the quizzical look a certain blonde threw at the troublesome miko.

"Something that just opened?" Hanayo questioned.

"Oh! What about that new roller skating ring that just opened?!" Kotori suggested.

"... Roller skating?" A red head twirling a lock of hair and a twin-tailed girl mumbled questionably.

"Yeah! Lets go roller skating Nya~!" Rin exclaimed.

**I should be able to upload another two chapters (one for this story and one for the other) today maybe three, who knows. Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also Nozomi x Eri, Rin X Hanayo, Umi X Kotori, maybe even Tsubassa X Honoka.**

As Muse entered the store they realized that absolutely no one was there.

" Must be because it's new" Eri suggested.

"That's understandable." Umi replied.

"Hello ladies! Welcome, you..." The store clerk paused to quickly count. "You nine are our first customer...s! In fact because you are the first few customers I'll get you started and it will be for free!" He announced.

"Oh. Thank you, sir!" Honoka exclaimed.

Muse started to follow the clerk, but Nico and Maki dragged behind.

"You two look hesitant." An employee had said to Nico and Maki. "You two also look like you'd go sky diving, and not admit that you had no clue what you were doing."

Before they could cut him off he continued. "Here follow me. There are two sections in this building. One for who ever shows up, which is where your friends are going, and one for reservations, which is were we are going. You two can figure out how to skate in here. Sorry, I'd help you, but I think you'd rather not have me watching."

Both girls were silent, but thought at the same time 'He hit the nail on the head like ten times!'

"Uh... Thank you.. Sir." Nico managed.

"No prob."

Once everyone was geared up they started to skate, but no one had noticed Nico and Maki not being there yet.

" So Maki-chan can't skate?" Nico taunted.

"Of course I can skate!" Maki replied twirling a lock of red hair.

...

Both of them were still sitting.

"Obviously you can't skate Nico-chan."

"Of course I can, I was just waiting for you to get up first."

"How about we get up at the same time?" Maki suggested.

"Ok, on 3" Nico replied.

"One"

"Two"

Three!" Both girls said while standing up.

Upon standing Nico fell forwards onto Maki's front getting a "Kya!" From both herself and the composer.

When they fell down Nico managed to not squish the first year... but she did manage to have their faces... face to face with mere centimeters apart.

They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

Amethyst orbs just longingly staring into violet, and violet orbs staring longingly into amethyst. Maki pulled the third year's head down until it was in the composer's neck comfortably.

And Nico happily complied.

The two girls just laid in each other's arms. Nico's head remained in the crook of Maki's neck, and they started to slowly fall asleep.

Or would have if they hadn't remembered where they were. Nico was the first to move, granted she was on top.

The shorter of the two started to get off the taller and Maki started to say "N-Nico..."

A blush was quickly dominating the red head's face. "Um... Tonight w-would you l-like t-t-to ummm... Spendthenight!?"

Despite how horribly stuttered, fast and mumbled Nico understood perfectly. After all she understood the first year better than anyone.

The twin-tailed girl still was starting to have her face color match the composer's hair.

"I-I mean... If you want S-Super Idol Nico to stay at y-your house o-overnight so much, then I-I guess there's no c-choice."

Badum. Badum. Badum.

Both girl's heart beat were perfectly aligned with each other.

Badum. Badum. Badum.

"I guess we should s-skate." Nico finally said breaking the silence.

"S-Sure."

Nico managed to get up without falling this time, and Maki got up just as easily as last time, but they were still just standing.

'How can she do everything so fast and easily! She's never skated before, but she's acting like a pro!' Nico thought in amazement, before saying " What's the matter Maki? Can't skate?" The older teased.

The only response was a sigh.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Nozomi. Why did you say your cards were telling us to do something new?"

"Oh Eli-chi. Shh." Nozomi put a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else. Ok, so I had this day planned out basically. I was going to get us all to go to the roller skating ring for our day off, because the cards, as you saw, were promising something interesting to happen between two members. I also set up the reserved room and everything. The manager owed me a few favors so all of this came off scotch free. Now if you'd follow me to the reserved area, because it seems that Nico and Maki are missing, and we should check on them."

"Uh... Ok?" Eri managed.

The two third years made their way to the reserved area. When they got there, they saw Nico fall onto Maki.

A little later Maki was skating around effortlessly, and Nico fell for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes.

"Hey, Eli-chi don't you find it adorable how every time Nico falls Maki is right by her side immediately helping her up." Nozomi whispered.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't be spying on them." Eri replied.

"Oh why not?" Nozomi questioned with a pout evident on her face.

"It's their life, and they deserve respect to their... Private affairs." Eri started to struggle.

For some reason that pout was an automatic win for Nozomi every time. As if that wasn't bad enough for Eri, Nozomi knew that it was a win for her every time.

Well, two people can fight. Both girls were still in their skating gear, and were in the dark archway that connect the reserved area to the gear hall.

Eri moved behind Nozomi and hugged the latter from behind, and rested her head on the Milo's shoulder. This was Eri's automatic win.

Both girls felt so right in that space of time. Although they didn't know why they felt so right.

"That's it! I'm sorry Maki, but skating is evil! They hate me. This isn't working!" Nico fell again, and her yells snapped Nozomi and Eri out of... What ever they were in.

"Come on Nico, I'll hold your hand this time." Maki reasoned.

This is the moment Nozomi took to make her presence known.

"Hey! We should probable start heading home now." Nozomi informed the girls.

"Gladly!" Nico replied.

"Hey, uh Maki." Nico started

"I meant what I said earlier. Will you?" Maki said as they were walking home.

"Yeah, but do you want to loan me clothes or stop by my house real quick?" Nico asked.

"Oh. We already passed your house though. You can borrow mine I guess." Maki replied.

**You don't know how tempted I was to stop at the part where it says "Maki pulled the third year's head down until"... And just be like MWAHAHA I hope you love cliff hangers, but nah. I didn't. It would of been to short of a chapter. This story is mainly NicoMaki and with a nice side of NozoEri plus a teaspoon of the other shippings I mentioned. Well thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly I didn't even plan on having Nico spend the night so this is an adventure to try to come up with. I also realized I immediately dropped the chan for Nico and maki oops... Hope you enjoy.**

Maki didn't plan on Nico staying over for the night, nor had she planned going roller skating, or even being the person to ask Nico to stay!

Yet here they were.

Standing in front of Maki's house.

And will not be leaving until the following morning.

"Nico. Hurry up and come in." The red head said efficiently cutting off Nico's bluffing about her own home.

"Oh, Maki are you really this excited for me to meet your family? I didn't even bring any gifts" the older teased.

As the two girls walked in Nico asked, "Hey, Maki? Don't people live here, and work here?"

"Yeah."

"Where are they all?"

"W-well my parents are a-away on a business trip, and so the maids aren't here e-either." Maki cautiously said.

Nico slowed to a stop before speaking.

"Wait... So we are alone?"

Both girls' faces started to match the first year's hair.

"Mmhm" Maki mumbled.

"Oh..."

Badum. Badum. Badum.

Suddenly both girls were quite nervous.

Badum. Badum. Badum.

"Maki? Um.. Are you hungry? I'll make some dinner if you are." Nico asked trying to make her discomfort go away.

'If I impress Maki in some way maybe... Maybe then she'll see I'm far superior and then I'll have no need to be nervous! Why am I nervous? I've spent the night before at friends' houses, and I've never felt my heart race for those... Or been so nervous when we were alone... Why?'

"Sure-"

"Great! Just you wait I'll make the best dinner you've ever had!" Nico exclaimed before dashing off in the direction she thought was the kitchen.

'Why is she so energetic over making dinner of all things? Jeez. I bet she doesn't even know where the kitchen is! Hmph... Oh no.. I BET SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THE KITCHEN IS!' Maki thought.

"NICO! Wait up, you don't even know where the kitchen is! Mou!" Maki yelled as she started to run to where she could only hope Nico went.

Maki heard a faint thump followed by an ow as she raced down halls looking for Nico.

She followed to the source of the sound, but a few seconds after the yell she heard a shriek followed by a crash.

"Nico?!" Maki yelled as she turned the corner to see said girl unconscious under a bookshelf.

Maki didn't really know what happened next all she knew was that in a few seconds Nico was no longer under a bookshelf, but laying on the composer's lap instead.

Maki looked up to see how Nico had managed to knock a bookshelf down.

'She probable turned the corner, and since she doesn't know the layout of the house or furniture she probable rammed it not knowing it was there. And that's the old bookshelf we've been meaning to get fixed! One of the legs is broken! Nico how... Why couldn't you of waited for me?!' Maki's thoughts were starting to get bitter. Full of blame of her own self.

Upon the dark thoughts Maki could feel hot tears about to leak, and she bit her lip as to not cry, and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nico. I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you'll forgive me." Maki mumbled releasing the first few tears.

For some reason the tears just kept going. Like the first few were cracks in a damn. Oh it's not to bad just a leak, but once the damn breaks there's a flood.

A pair of arms wrapped around Maki's neck.

"Idiot! I didn't get hurt because of you. It was my own stupid ego getting me into trouble! Not you! Please Maki, please don't cry!"

Maki felt a few drops on her neck where Nico's head was.

"Maki... Please don't ever cry because of me. I know I always tease you, but I never mean it. Your just so perfect. In everything you do you immediately master it! How can I help it? My only choice is to be jealous, and the only way I know how to not show jealousy is by teasing. Just don't cry because of me please" Nico begged.

"Mou, you're not helping at all! Your just making me cry harder. I don't know how many books hit your head but I'm not perfect. I'm not perfect at all. And-"

Flick. Nico flicked Maki's forehead.

"You're so beautiful. You're perfect. You're the most amazing person I know. And you know what? It's really hard to not fall in love with something so perfect. I fell pretty hard for that something so I know." Nico stated.

"What-"

Maki's eyes had never been so big in her life.

Nor had her heart ever been so happy.

I mean who wouldn't be the happiest person alive being kissed by Nico.

"And most of all you are mine." Nico finished after the sweetest kiss there has ever been in the world.

"I love you Maki"

"Why? How?" Maki whispered.

"Didn't you hear me earlier. It's pretty much impossible to not love something so beautiful and perfect."

All of a sudden their lips were connected again. But this time it was from a different person.

"I-I love you too Nico."

"Good girl. I thought you'd never say it." Nico started teasing.

"Wha- how-. Since when are you so romantic?" Maki replied.

"I'm naturally that romantic! Are you amazed by my romance skills?" Nico asked.

"Yes I am actually. I think you deserve an award" Maki said before kissing the third year and pushing her down to where they were laying and she be on top.

"You know that was the second best present I've ever had in my life I should thank you for it" Nico said before stealing one more kiss.

After breaking away Nico stated "The best gift I've ever gotten was meeting you."

And then Nico hugged the first year.

"We should probable clean up and cook dinner." Nico said a little while later.

"Oh yeah... Go through that archway and you'll see the kitchen, I'll start cleaning up here."

"Ok, one thing first." Nico gently kissed Maki's cheek before running off to prepare dinner.

**One more chapter and this story is over. And FYI I'm just as surprised as you all for everything that happens. I started off going ok... So they will kiss sometime when they are going to sleep. I did not call for almost killing Nico anywhere oops. Well thank you for reading and thank you Dash24zappshif for reviewing you motivated me a lot! (I will have another. NicoMaki story, and a NozoEri story out soon. My first NozoEri will be continued from the roller skating you read earlier *evil grin*)**

**See ya~**


	4. Prologue

Prologue~

Once the first and third year were finished eating and bathing, they were faced with one last challenge of the day.

How are they going to sleep?

'Normally we could get the futons... But then we wouldn't sleep together. Well not together together. There's no way I'd ever flat out ask her to sleep in the same bed and or futon as me either. WHY CAN'T I EVER BE DIRECT OR HONEST?!' Maki thought.

The girls were just sitting on the edge of Maki's bed trying to figure out how to not directly ask the other to sleep with them.

For two reasons.

Number one, both of them would never directly do anything by their own accords that would show their true emotions, being that they're both on the tsundere side.

And number two, what if the other girl took it wrong. 'Will you sleep with me?' It sounds kinda perverted and neither of them wanted to be taken there any time soon.

Nico jumped slightly when the bed shifted under Maki slamming down into it from frustration. The composer just laid there with her arms out and knees hanging over the bed.

'Why can't she just ask me?' They both thought as Nico fell back in frustration like Maki.

A few moments later the girls found themselves staring at each other. They only realized it when they made eye contact, and when they did there were two blushes immediately.

As if some weird God just gave Nico courage, the third year hugged her junior.

"I'm sorry for making you cry earlier, Maki"

The composer hugged her elder back.

"Just don't do it again."

"Ne, Maki? Why didn't you call someone?" Nico asked while having her faced be buried in Maki's chest like a little kid.

"Did you forget? I'm suppose to be taking over a hospital when I'm older. You weren't hurt bad enough to need to go anywhere. Although you should take it easy for a while. I'm worried about your head. If you were unconscious something hit you pretty hard." Maki replied.

"Thank you for taking care of me Maki~" Nico said with a yawn.

'I guess pain and tiredness makes you admit your true feelings Nico.' Maki thought.

"Goodnight my Nico-chan." 'I guess fear and tiredness makes me admit mine though.

"G'night Mawki."

And so the two slept in each other's embrace throughout the whole night. Never letting go once and never loosening their grip any.

**I hope you enjoyed my first full fanfic! Thank you for reading! I will have a NozoEri up and the first two chapters of it will be the exact same as this so sorry! BUT I JUST GOT AN AMAZING IDEA FOR THE NEXT NICOMAKI PREPARE YOURSELVES! ψ(｀∇****´)ψ **

**See ya~**


End file.
